<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy, wait! by txmlinsonw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522851">Daddy, wait!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw'>txmlinsonw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comedy, F/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick shot of Rick finding out that Negan slept with his daughter, the worst way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy, wait!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even when you heard the loud bombs and explosions from outside, you stayed inside that room, just like Michonne asked you to, comforting your little sister and the other four kids in the room.</p><p>It was when you heard loud bangs coming from the first floor of your own house when the kids started getting anxious, but you knew better. Negan’s men or Negan himself would never hurt a kid, or you; so you were to stay put in that room. That changed when you heard your father’s voice, screaming something you couldn’t quite understand.</p><p>You quickly gave Rose, the oldest kid in there, your knife and told her you were going to see what was going on. Once outside, you shut the door behind you, silently.</p><p>You could hear the loud bangs on the walls, things breaking over the floor. You quickly grabbed your gun from the holder and ran downstairs, the fighting noises not stopping.</p><p>When you were finally able to see what was happening, your hand let go of the gun. It was Negan.</p><p>They didn’t even see you there, too occupied as they punched each other to death. Negan’s face had some cuts as well as your father’s, some blood over their cheeks.</p><p>“No, daddy, wait!” You screamed in a voice that you didn’t know you had. Both of them suddenly stopped, looking back at you with their chests coming up and down rapidly.</p><p>“Honey, I can’t-” they both started at the same time, making you blush as Rick looked back at Negan in horror and madness. Negan looked at you for a second and then turned to him, raising his eyebrows in realization of what had just happened.</p><p>“Well, about that…” Negan said with his usual sarcastic tone. Rick’s jaw tightened impossibly. “She calls me daddy too.” Negan smirked to him proudly. Your dad quickly brought his fist up and punched the grin away from his face, now his rage bigger as you gasped in fear, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“You don’t screw around with my daughter!” Rick elicited in what, for you, was very, very fucking embarrassing. Negan defended himself, kicking him to the ground in one fast motion.</p><p>“I didn’t screw her” He chuckled, pointing at him with Lucille. “She screwed me.” He looked up to you, and laughed, enjoying himself. “She likes to be on top.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>